


Music

by BeautifulWorld



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Song Lyrics, music fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-09-15 13:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9237155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulWorld/pseuds/BeautifulWorld
Summary: For some people, it's an outlet to block out all emotions to the world. Other times, it's the exact opposite; something that allows you to vent without your own words or communication. Sometimes it's used to just rock out. Music is always there, but sometimes… it may get you into trouble.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally posted on my Fanfiction.net account. I am moving it here now. The first few chapters are pretty old. I edited them a bit to make them better, and will keep posting and writing new chapters. 
> 
> The song/song lyrics in this chapter belong to The Offspring.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy! Please feel free to let me know what you think.

Music is a window to the soul.

For some people, it's an outlet to block out all emotions to the world. Other times, it's the exact opposite; something that allows you to vent without your own words or communication. Sometimes it's used to just rock out. It doesn't matter what mood you're in, music is always there to listen. It's great for that. But…  
Sometimes… it may get you into trouble.

"…And that finishes our thoughts on the economy. Now, on to politics."

You could sense the internal groan sweeping through the room at the German's words… They came from all but one nation, and it was not the one giving the presentation. It was a certain sandy blonde, whose blue eyes were wandering around the room in a bored manner.

_Show me how to lie_  
_You're getting better all the time_  
_And turning all against the one_  
_Is an art that's hard to teach._

The American's toe started tapping along with the drum beat. He had to refrain from bobbing his head. Music wasn't allowed at meetings, aside from scheduled breaks. If he was caught… He almost laughed. You know what, who cared? 

His eyelids slowly started to droop as he started getting father into the song. Alfred's lips synced in with the music as song went on.

_Another clever word_  
_Sets off an unsuspecting herd_  
_And as you step back in the line_  
_A mob jumps to their feet_

"AMERICA!" 

Said nation nearly fell out of his chair at the sudden yell. He gripped the armrest, looking around frantically as he fumbled to pause what he had been listening to.  
"What?!"

"Are you listening to music?” Ludwig asked, his face the epitome of exasperation. “We've had this conversation before."

Alfred sat up, trying to hide the plainly obvious fact that, yes, he had been. "No! I-I was listening to your speech, dude. One hundred percent."

The German’s eyes narrowed. "Alright, what was the last thing I said?"

"Are you listening to music? We've had this conversation before."

Ludwig had the urge to face palm and, this time, he didn't fight it. He looked up through his fingers, deadpanning, "I meant about the speech."

"Oh." Alfred paused; looking at the table almost bashfully. "I dunno.” He gave a sheepish smile, shrugging his shoulders. “Sorry, dude.”

The taller blonde sighed, rubbing his temples. "I have had it with everyone zoning during meetings…This is the third time today." He paused suddenly, an idea popping into his mind. "I… have a new rule. From now on, if you are caught listening to music during a meeting, you must sing the song in front of everyone." 

Alfred's head shot up in realization. His music had stopped when Ludwig had yelled at him. It was at the chorus. Oh Fu-"Um…are you sure about that..?" He asked, slowly rising from his chair, and unplugging his ear buds from his phone despite himself. 

"Yes. Please go ahead so we can get back to the meeting." Ludwig nearly rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, waiting. He knew that wasn’t the nice way of going about the problem, but it would get his point across.

"Okay then..." Alfred pursed his lips and turned up the volume on the device. With the straightest face possible, he pressed play. His voice rang clear through the now silent room. It wasn’t as loud or obnoxious as it had been before when he tried to sing. There was a certain tone to it that could draw people in, and a decent amount of tuning. 

_"Now dance, fucker, dance_  
_Man, he never had a chance_  
_And no one even knew_  
_It was really only you_  
_And now you steal away_  
_Take him out today_  
_Nice work you did_  
_You're gonna go far, kid."_

The nations stared at the American, some wondering why he had been listening to that song and others with a plain 'wtf' look. The latter mainly came from Arthur.  
Alfred's eyes met Matthew’s. His look plainly said, 'You saw this coming, didn't you?'

The Canadian nodded, unable to hold back his smile. 'It was bound to happen sometime.’ He rolled his eyes in amusement, something that read to Alfred as, ‘I’ll probably be next.’

A light blush spread across the American’s cheeks. He didn’t regret his decision, but… 'This is so embarrassing.'

Matt smiled a little wider, and gave him a thumbs up. 'You're doing great.'

That gave him a bit more confidence. His voice had improved, after all. And he did enjoy this song.

_"With a thousand lies and a good disguise_  
_Hit him right between the eyes_  
_Hit him right between the eyes_  
_When you walk away_  
_Nothing more to say_  
_See the lightning in your eyes_  
_See 'em running for their lives."_

The room was quiet as they waited for Alfred to finish his song. When it was finally over, the American sat down and tried to pretend he hadn’t just sang in front of the entire world. He gave Ludwig a smile, not letting him have that much satisfaction over embarrassing him.

Said German blinked and cleared his throat. He hadn’t expected a song like that… though he really should have in hindsight. "Right, well… continuing…"

No one listened to music for the rest of that meeting, but none of the nations knew what this one event would start.


	2. An Unexpected Slip Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> None of the nation's are itching to get caught, but someone has to slip up eventually.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is Hoshikuzu No Rasen by Rentrer en Soi. The english lyrics can be found here: http://songmeanings.com/songs/view/3530822107858687338/ 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!

_Ima mune ni te wo atete_  
_Negau senritsu ga togirenu you ni_  
_Kurushiku nagai yoru sae_  
_Mo matataku hoshi ni tokekomu you ni_

With the new rule in place, the nations’ meetings became very uneventful. This was much to Ludwig's liking, of course. The risk of getting caught and being humiliated in front of everyone far outweighed the need to miss a few minutes of a speech. Alfred's example had been enough.

But eventually… someone had to slip up.

Kiku sat quietly next to Vash and Yao. He had secretly fit an earbud in only a few seconds ago and he was being sure to give no sign he was listening to music. He was a master at calm and indifference. Surely no one would know. He had wanted to avoid this, but he was getting antsy. One of his favorite animes had finished its most recent season, and… The cliffhangers…Ugh… Withdrawal was setting in and if he had to sit here with nothing occupying his mind, he was sure he would go insane.

This song had a tune similar to many of the anime openings he had listened to, and it helped stop his restlessness.

He watched the group carefully, still half paying attention. Ludwig was still talking and hadn't seemed to notice his withdrawal from the speech. That was well enough in its own. Kiku definitely did not want to sing in front of everyone.

_tsutaete... todokete... kanata ni tadayou sora yo_  
_terashite... mienai... nemuri tsudzukeru nani ka wo_

The music picked up and he found himself tapping his foot with the beat, though that was still the only external sign he showed.

_azayaka ni hoshi e hanatta rasen no you mai agare_  
_rinkaku wo ushinatta boku no "yume" "genjitsu" ni kaeru you ni_

There was a long break in the words, allowing him to fully tune back into the world around him. To his relief, no one was calling his name, or looking at him oddly; he hadn't been caught. Ludwig was still talking about whatever subject he was now on, though one or two nations had sparked up a conversation to his speech.

The words picked up again.

_nozomi wo ushinatta hibi mo chikai ga kowareta yoru mo_  
_gensou ni umoreta ai mo matataku hoshi ni iyasareru you na_

As the music paused, he heard a voice to his right. "Kiku."

The Japanese man froze, only now realizing that he had been mouthing with the lyrics. Dread began to pool in his stomach. Slowly, his eyes turned up from the table. The other nations were staring at him, obviously surprised he had been the one to get caught. Ludwig was rubbing his temples, a little exasperated.

"Did you think I wouldn't notice?" He asked, barely holding back a sigh.

Kiku averted his eyes, suddenly feeling very similar to a child who had been caught sneaking extra desert. "My apologies," He whispered, bowing his head. He just didn't want to sing… and yet he was listening for the words he knew would come.

"You know the rules, Kiku."

Flinching, he slowly nodded. Reluctantly, he laid his phone on the table. He made it as time consuming as possible, slowly removing the earbuds. He made it clear he wasn’t looking forward to this.

Most of the nations were watching in silence, probably wondering what song could possibly have gotten him caught. Alfred, however, was looking away, knowing just how embarrassing the experience was.

Sighing softly, Kiku pressed play. Ludwig hadn't said he had to start from the beginning after all.

_“karen ni utsushita hoshi e sasageru kono kokoro_  
_terasare furisosogun kirameki ni michibikareru.”_

Kiku closed his eyes, suddenly feeling very envious of a certain Canadian as he tried to will himself invisible. The meeting room was silent, and his voice sounded so loud; it felt so vulnerable. Why had he had to get caught at the chorus?

_"azayaka ni inori tsudzukerurasen no you mai agare_  
_sou ima kara aruki daseru hazu "mirai" ni deaeru made."_

There was another long break that seemed to go on forever. He tried in vain to pretend he was somewhere else.

_“tsutaete... todokete... kanata ni tadayou sora yo_  
_terashite... mienai... nemuri tsudzukeru nanika wo_  
_azayaka ni hoshi e hanatta rasen no you mai agare_  
_rinkaku wo ushinatta boku no "yume" "genjitsu" ni kaeru you ni_  
_azayaka ni inori tsudzukeru rasen no you mai agare_  
_sou ima kara aruki daseru hazu "mirai" ni deaeru made…”_

The music finally started to fade. When the song was finished, Kiku quickly paused it and put his phone away, still avoiding everyone’s eyes. The room was still dead silent, and he had to fight a blush someone broke it.

"Good job, Kiku!"

Looking up, he saw that it was Feliciano. The Italian gave him an encouraging smile and, next to him, he saw Alfred shoot him a thumbs up.

Releasing the breath he hadn’t realized he had been holding, he nodded slowly. He glanced at Ludwig and the German caught his eye, thankfully opening his mouth to speak. "Whose speech was next?"

_

The nations started to leave the meeting room, all wanting to get home as soon as possible. As they exited, Matthew stayed in his seat and, after everyone was out of sight, leaned down to peer underneath the table. Kuma was sound asleep at his feet, snoring lightly.

Matthew gently picked the bear up, careful not to wake his friend. He was about to stand when there was a sudden hand on his shoulder. He whipped his head around, only relaxing when he saw it was his brother. "Don't do that," he chided.

Alfred smiled, laughing softly. He was as carefree as always. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, bro."

"It's alright." His eyebrows furrowed when he saw Alfred didn't have his things. He would have thought his brother would be the first to leave. "Shouldn't you be getting home?"

He nodded slowly, his smile suddenly shifting into something nervous. "Yeah, but… I have something I wanted to ask… if you’re willing, I guess."

Matthew sat once more, setting Kuma in his lap. He couldn’t help but feel curious. "Okay, what is it?"

"Well… I was wondering… if one of us gets caught, or for me, caught again… can the other sing with them?"

Matthew's eyes narrowed as he thought about it. That… wasn’t exactly a bad idea. He knew that if he got caught-and that was a fairly big if unless he went didn't hide it at all-he wouldn't want to sing alone. He knew from Alfred's experience that his brother didn't want to either. "Okay."

Alfred blinked, clearly not expecting an agreement that quickly. "Okay?"

He nodded, smiling lightly. "Sure. If you get caught, I'll join you."


	3. Enter the Canadian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Matthew is more than a little tired of being forgotten.

Matthew ran towards the meeting room, breathing heavy. He hoped he hadn't missed anything too important. Why had Carlos chosen right before the meeting to think he was his brother?

As he rounded the corner the other nations’ voices became clear. That was nothing strange. It wasn’t odd for them to get noise complaints. He ran faster, ready to burst in, until he heard what was going on.

The voices were muted beyond the door, but he could clearly hear someone giving a speech. Matthew stopped in his tracks, as if the disappointment had physically stopped him. Of course… They had started the meeting without him; they had forgotten him. Again…

Part of him debated skipping the meeting entirely. It wasn’t like anyone would miss him… but, moments later, his eyebrows furrowed. Alfred was supposed to be at this meeting… wasn’t he? Slowly, he took out his phone. To his relief, the screen lit up to reveal several missed messages.

'I got here late again. I thought you were coming to the meeting?'

'You feeling okay?'

'Hello? Bro?'

'Dude, answer your phone.'

He paused and saw there was one more message left. He could almost hear Alfred’s voice as he read it. 'Maaaaaattttttt. It's boring without you here. You’re not ignoring me, right?’

A laugh bubbled in his chest as he put his phone up. He was still late to the meeting, and he supposed Carlos would…probably… realize later that it wasn't Alfred he had yelled at…

Shaking his head, Matthew opened the door and strode into the meeting hall. No one gave a sign that they noticed, aside from his brother, absorbed in the speech or lost in thought trying to ignore it. Alfred sent him a look from across the room, mouthing, 'Where were you?'

Matthew shrugged. It wasn’t like he could explain in the middle of a speech. Instead, he moved to his seat. He tried to listen to the speech, but found himself losing his train of thought more and more. He was tired of being forgotten, tired of being ignored… He wanted Carlos to stop yelling and smacking him…

Sighing, he reminded himself that no one besides Alfred knew he was even here. The Canadian took out his phone and slipped the earbuds into his ears, absently rubbing the place on his head Carlos had hit. He was sure he would have more bruises…

His eyes narrowed as he absentmindedly picked a song, his foot automatically tapping to the beat. He started mouthing the words before he could even think about it, but he didn't care enough to try to stop. So what if he got caught? Part of him hoped, but… He almost laughed. Like that would happen.

_Do you ever feel like breaking down?_  
_Do you ever feel out of place?_  
_Like somehow you just don't belong_  
_And no one understands you._

He closed his eyes, listening as if the song were speaking to him. He let them stay shut for a few moments before he opened to find… Carlos on his feet, yelling. He had no idea why. Really, it could have been a number of reasons, but the Cuban was looking at him and… well, angrily at that.

He gave Carlos a blank look, unable to hear a single word he said. Then, he met Alfred's eyes. His brother’s expression had gone from bored and relatively carefree to remarkably frustrated. Suddenly, he understood. Ah… mistaken again huh?

There was a tap on his shoulder and he turned his head, meeting Ludwig's eyes. Reluctantly, he took the earphones out to hear the German speak.

"Alfred, this is the second time-"

Alfred raised his hand to stop the man mid-sentence, saying in a matter of fact one, "I'm right here. That's Matthew."

For a moment, Ludwig had the good grace to look flustered. He quickly recovered, however. "Oh. Well in that case… He still has to go."

Matthew nodded. He was beyond caring about the fact he had to sing. At least his voice would be heard for once. He set his phone down, barely noticing the apologetic expression Carlos sent his way, and pressed play. His eyes shut again as he tuned into the music, continuing where he had left off,

_"Do you ever want to run away?_  
_Do you lock yourself in your room?_  
_With the radio on turned up so loud_  
_That no one hears you screaming”_

His foot tapped to the beat once more, his head subconsciously bobbing with the music.

_“No you don't know what it's like_  
_When nothing feels alright_  
_You don't know what it's like_  
_To be like me…”_

His eyes opened for a split second and met his brothers. Alfred nodded in understanding, sitting straighter. Ludwig would definitely not expect this…There was barely a pause in the music, and when the words came both of the North American brothers were singing.

_"To be hurt, to feel lost_  
_To be left out in the dark_  
_To be kicked when you're down_  
_To feel like you've been pushed around-"_

Both heads nodded to the same beat. Alfred took great satisfaction in seeing Ludwig's face. The way his eyebrows knotted together in confusion and frustration made it look like he might burst. It was pretty amusing.

_"-To be on the edge of breaking down_  
_And no one's there to save you-"_

Almost as if they had rehearsed it, Alfred dropped out and Matthew sang, _"No you don't know what it's like-"_ The Canadian opened his eyes for a moment, looking at the other nations, and continued sarcastically, _"Welcome to my life."_

He deserved to wallow for just a few minutes, right?

_"Do you wanna be somebody else?_  
_Are you sick of feeling so left out?_  
_Are you desperate to find something more_  
_Before your life is over?"_

He met his brother's eyes again and Alfred seemed to understand. Matthew had to hand it to him… he was getting better at reading the mood. After the pause he sang alone, not taking his eyes off Matthew. It was as if the two were having a conversation. It was one that, surprisingly, they both enjoyed.

_"Are you stuck inside a world you hate?_  
_Are you sick of everyone around?_  
_With their big fake smiles and stupid lies_  
_While deep inside you're bleeding."_

Matthew joined in, knowing they could both find some truth in those lyrics. That all the nations could.

_"No you don't know what it's like_  
_When nothing feels alright_  
_You don't know what it's like_  
_To be like me…”_

The chorus returned and they sang with a relaxed confidence. At the pause, they locked eyes and nodded to each other briefly. They moved back and forth on the next lines, both never successfully fighting the urge to smile. It was a little odd due to the negative lyrics, but Matthew wasn’t complaining.

_"No one ever lied straight to your face-"_

_"And no one ever stabbed you in the back-"_

_"You might think I'm happy-"_

They joined for the next line, growing louder, _"But I'm not gonna be okay."_

_"Everybody always gave you what you wanted-"_

_"You never had to work it was always there-"_

"You don't know what it's like-"

They joined again, singing a brief, _"What it's like-"_ before Alfred let Matthew take back the wheel. He felt a little vulnerable, but when he looked it appeared the others were actually listening to him.

_"To be hurt, to feel lost_  
_To be left out in the dark_  
_To be kicked when you're down_  
_To feel like you've been pushed around-"_

Alfred joined again for the second to last repeat of the chorus, giving his brother an appreciative smile. A few nations around them appeared confused by their switching, but that only made the situation more amusing.

_"To be on the edge of breaking down_  
_And no one's there to save you_  
_Well, you don't know what it's like_  
_What it's like…"_

The chorus came around one more time before the music gradually faded, leaving the room in another stunned silence. Matthew paused the music, smiling softly to himself. He would have thought they would have gotten used to it by now…  
_

When everyone was dismissed from the meeting, Feliciano waved goodbye to his German friend. When he was sure that the Ludwig was far enough away, he called to the other nations. "Can everybody stay for a minute?" He smiled, pleased with himself. "I have an idea."

The nations paused, some a little annoyed. They were ready to leave, but found themselves intrigued, too. Feliciano was usually one of the first ones out.

Feliciano continued when he saw he had their attention. First, he addressed Matthew and Alfred. "I liked your singing. Molto bene!" He laughed softly, adding, “The switching was great.”

The twins nodded, and Alfred took the moment to give Matthew a fist bump.

The Italian laughed softly before he turned to face everyone else once more. He was nearly bouncing with excitement. "I have an idea, everyone! We have to sing the songs we get caught with, right?” When his fellow nations nodded, obviously confused, Feliciano continued with a grin and a twinkle in his eyes, "Why don't we get caught with songs we really like?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song belongs to Simple Plan. I have so many more chapters to edit and post, oh gosh. I hope you all like it!


	4. Feliciano Volunteers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feliciano finds he somehow volunteered, and that it's a little easier than he thought it would be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is La Notte by Arisa. The English lyrics can be found here: http://lyricstranslate.com/en/la-notte-night.html-0

Feliciano glanced up from his sketch, unable to stop the smile that slowly made its way onto his face. As he looked to Ludwig, who had just finished giving his speech, he patted his pocket to make sure that his phone was there.

In a way, he had volunteered to go first. He was the one who had come up with the idea, and… Oh, he was ready. He loved the song he was about to sing; loved the message it spoke of.

The Italian pulled out his earbuds and placed them in his ears, glancing towards his brother. Lovino was looking at him curiously, obviously wondering what he was doing. The way he furrowed his eyebrows seemed to ask, 'What song did you pick?' All the older Italian received was a small smile in return.

Lovino stared a moment, confused, before his eyes widened. He knew the song, as Feliciano expected. 'Are you sure?'

He nodded curtly. The song didn't necessarily fit the way many of the other nations saw him- the way he gave himself off- but he was going to sing this… and they were going to listen.

Lovino shrugged, his expression shifting into one of indifference. 'Okay.'

Feliciano's smile widened, feeling a wave of fondness towards his brother, as he pressed play. The song began, soft piano notes filling his ears as the lyrics began.

_Non basta un raggio di sole in un cielo blu come il mare_   
_Perché mi porto un dolore che sale, che sale_   
_Si ferma sulle ginocchia che tremano… e so perché_   
_E non arresta la corsa, lui non si vuole fermare_   
_Perché è un dolore che sale, che sale e fa male_   
_Ora è allo stomaco, fegato, vomito, fingo ma c'è_

"Feliciano, why are you listening to music?!"

He was prepared for Ludwig's yell before he heard it, but felt himself jump regardless. His friend sure could yell…

His voice feigned surprise, volume jumping up and down."Ve, I'm sorry Luddy, I just really love this song!" They didn’t want him knowing they had planned it, did they?

Ludwig sighed, shaking his head. Feliciano felt a small amount of guilt at causing more trouble for him. "You should know better than listening to it during a meeting." He gestured to his phone. "Go ahead."

Feliciano wasn’t able to completely hide his smile as he laid his phone on the table and removed the earbuds, though he did send his friend an apologetic glance. All Ludwig wanted was to get things done, after all. However… that didn't really justify making them sing in front of everyone. He pressed play, the chorus of the song filling the now quiet room.

_"E quando arriva la notte_   
_E resto sola con me_   
_La testa parte e va in giro_   
_In cerca dei suoi perché_   
_Né vincitori né vinti_   
_Si esce sconfitti a metà_   
_La vita può allontanarci_   
_L'amore continuerà"_

Feliciano looked thoughtfully at the phone. He didn’t care to see what the other nations thought of his choice in song just yet. Instead, he gave a calm smile at the brief pause in the music. He wasn’t sure exactly why, but the further the song went the wider he wanted to smile.

_"Lo stomaco ha resistito anche se non vuol mangiare_   
_Ma c'è il dolore che sale, che sale e fa male_   
_Arriva al cuore, lo vuole picchiare, più forte di me_   
_Prosegue nella sua corsa, si prende quello che resta_   
_Ed in un attimo esplode e mi scoppia la testa_   
_Vorrebbe una risposta ma in fondo risposta non c'è..."_

His smile grew. He knew many of the lyrics didn't give him a lot of reason to be happy, but he was focused on the overall message of the song. That was why he loved it.

_"Il sale scende dagli occhi_   
_Il sole adesso dov'è?_   
_Mentre il dolore sul foglio_   
_È seduto qui accanto a me_   
_Che le parole nell'aria_   
_Sono parole a metà_   
_Ma queste sono già scritte_   
_E il tempo non passerà."_

He knew the nations that understood the words would be wondering… Maybe they were more than surprised that someone as airheaded as him would be singing them. …Oh well, they could wonder all they wanted.

_"E quando arriva la notte, la notte_   
_E resto sola con me_   
_La testa parte e va in giro_   
_In cerca dei suoi perché_   
_Né vincitori né vinti_   
_Si esce sconfitti a metà_   
_La vita può allontanarci_   
_L'amore poi continuerà..."_

Through the short instrumental, Feli brought his legs up. He sat cross legged in the chair, his gaze not wandering from the screen. Though he was not aware of it, to the other nations he appeared similar to a content child. 

The lyrics soon began again, and he knew it was close to the end of the song.

_"E quando arriva la notte, la notte_   
_E resto sola con me_   
_La testa parte e va in giro_   
_In cerca dei suoi perché_   
_Né vincitori né vinti_   
_Si esce sconfitti a metà_   
_L'amore può allontanarci_   
_La vita poi continuerà_   
_Continuerà"_

He looked up just as the last line came, glancing at the other nations. The content, happy smile grew on his face. "Continuerà…"

The nations that were in on the plan smiled at the Italian, some giving him a thumbs up or a smile of their own. Francis looked exceptionally happy. The few that had left early at the last meeting appeared confused, but were starting to understand what was going on.

Feliciano turned to Ludwig and spoke as if he hadn't interrupted, his smile widening. "Okay, Luddy, you can continue now. Sorry."

The German nodded in response and faced the other nations, still slightly exasperated. "I believe that Tino was next."

Feliciano couldn’t get rid of his smile for the rest of the meeting. He felt a lot better… a lot lighter than before. As he glanced at the others involved, he wondered if they would find this feeling, too… 

Whose turn was it next?


	5. Feliks was Like

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feliks tries to lighten the mood... and he totally knows what he's doing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another older chapter. Sorry for not adding anything in so long.
> 
> The song is Young Girl Talking About Herself by Parry Gripp.

Feliks plopped in his chair, and turned his attention completely to the nation next to him. He wanted to roll his eyes at his friend’s indecision. "Come on, Toris. It'll be, like, great."

"I don't think so Feliks…" Toris whispered, shaking his head.

The blonde nation pouted. "But it's a fun song." He watched his friend shake his head again, but this time it didn’t seem to be in worry. He was fighting a smile.

"No, I know… I just don't think I can make it through the song, much less sing part of it."

"Aww, you can do it. I don't care if you, like, laugh."

Toris thought on it a moment before sighing softly. He knew Feliks wouldn’t give up until he agreed. "Alright."

The effect was immediate. Feliks's broke into a grin. He shot up and nearly started bouncing in his seat. "Like, awesome!"

"Ahem."

Both nations turned to see Ludwig staring at them, a look of utter annoyance on his face. It appeared they had been holding up the start of the meeting.

Feliks laughed and waved off the German's intimidating glare. "Sorry, Ludwig. Continue."

________________________________________

Feliks fought back a groan, leaning against the back of his chair. This was, like, so boring. He could see from the faces of surrounding nations that they felt the same way.

Glancing up to the podium, he saw that Kiku was about half way through his speech… at least, well, he thought it was half way. He wasn't really paying attention. With no particular kind of stealth he pulled out his earbuds, sticking both inside his ears. With that done, he only had to wait. He didn't even need to play the music. It wasn't like anyone could hear it anyway. Like, really, Ludwig would blow either way.

He moved his head back and forth aimlessly, pretending there was music filling his ears. Sure enough, after a few minutes he heard the German’s exasperated voice.

"Felix!"

He forced his head to shoot up, which wasn't the best idea in the world, but they (they being most of the nations in the room besides Ludwig) wanted to make this last as long as possible. He, like, probably already suspected though.

Ludwig seemed like he was trying very hard to form words, his mouth opening slightly almost like a fish… a very angry fish. He was too frustrated to do so however and simply made a gesture telling him to start.

Trying to keep back a smile, Feliks unlocked his phone and skillfully found the song he had chosen. He was sure to brighten up their day with this. With one click, the song began. A girl's voice filled the now quiet room, but she wasn't singing. She said, in a voice that sounded plainly recorded,

"Hey everybody, do this is an update about me…"

With just the first line, Feliks saw someone already laughing. Alfred's head was in his arms and Matthew looked extremely confused beside him. He could hear the Canadian whisper, "What's so funny?"

The American lifted his head slightly and he could just make out the words, "Y-you'll see."

Oh, so he could guess what he was going to do? Like, awesome. Alfred was the one that had given him this song along with several others to choose from. Immediately after the last word of the recording, Feliks started singing. "She's a young girl talking about herself…"

The few nations that knew the song started laughing, though a one or two tried to stifle it. None were successful.

Toris wasn't faring much better. When the line came that he was supposed to sing it was muddled with laughter. His friend's grin did not help matters either. "Y-you can't stop her…"

Feliks patted the brunet on the back, trying not to laugh himself. "She's a young girl talking about herself…"

"She-she keeps on talking…" Toris was in the same position as Alfred now.

"She's gonna break your heart, and tell the world about it…She's gonna break your heart…" He straightened as the chorus came. Really he wanted to jump on the chair, but he supposed that would give off to much of a 'we totally planned this' vibe. Instead, he settled to pointing at random nations while he sang, enjoying the confused looks or grins.

"I was like-" he pointed at himself and with each line he pointed to a new nation. "She was all, he was all, they were like, we were like OMG, like totally, we were like, I was all, They were all-" He pointed to Toris and even though his friend couldn't see him he laughed harder. "He was like, he was like all totally like OMG!"  
The chorus repeated again and he still chose new nations each time. One time he accidentally picked Ludwig and he thought the man was literally about to explode like a volcano.

You could say he changed nations quickly after that…

However, he was extremely satisfied to see that his plan to lighten the mood in the meeting had succeeded. It was so much better than the stingy, depressing, boring one from earlier.

He continued with the next repetition of the chorus.

"I was like, she was all, he was all-" He pointed to the meeting room door. "They were like-" He gestured to many of the nations. "We were like OMG like totally, we were like-" Himself again. "I was all, they were all-" He pointed to Toris again and saw that the other Baltics beside him were laughing as well, despite Eduard trying to cover it up. He grinned at them like he was having a normal exited conversation. "He was like all totally, like OMG!"

A beat hit and the music slowed to how it was at the start of the song. "She's a young girl, talking about herself…"

The recorded voice was back for the end and continued. "…It's actually about me playing the piano." As the song ended he quickly stopped it do it wouldn't start another song.

Ludwig stood up after a few moments, not looking amused in the slightest. When he spoke, his voice was controlled, but you could hear the edge. "May we continue?"  
Feliks nodded, not removing the smile from his face. "No prob."


	6. Viva la Vida

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur gives it a go. Francis gets in the way, unsuprisingly.

Arthur fingered the phone in his pocket, wondering if he should go ahead with his plan. He had thought about it the day before and, at the time, it had seemed like a wonderful idea. After all, he loved the song he had chosen.  


The earbud was already in his ear and it wouldn't be long but… In front of everyone in the meeting room? Really?  


"Thinking about giving us a musical, Angleterre?"  


The Englishman jumped slightly, eyes flitting towards the Frenchman sitting next to him. How he had been given the seat next to him Arthur had no idea. Things were destined to go awry with that bit of poor planning…  


His eyebrows furrowed in annoyance as he replied in a hushed voice, sarcasm abound, "Yes, I hope you enjoy it, Frog."  


Francis smiled as he usually did. There was a hint of curiosity shining in his eyes. "What song?”  


"I'm not telling you."  


He rolled his eyes. "Oh, it's not like I'll tell anyone."  


Arthur felt his annoyance flicker into frustration. "You're going to find out in a few minutes anyway. What does it matter?"  


"Well, I'm just curious as to what song mon petit frère has chosen."  


Arthur blinked a moment before his eyes narrowed, his cheeks coloring slightly. "I am not your-"  


"Ahem..."  


Both European nations looked up to see Ludwig watching them, his expression just as exasperated as last time. He sighed and gave Arthur what was now becoming a signature gesture of 'continue, and get it over with'.  


Taking his earbud out, the Brit quickly pulled out of the song as he realized he hadn't even started the music. As he pressed play his foot tapped to the beat he knew would be there. He knew the song by heart. After a few seconds, he started to sing slowly. _"I used to rule the world… Seas would rise when I gave the word. Now in the morning I sleep alone… Sweep the streets I used to own…"_  


He saw many nations look up, already knowing the song he was singing. Francis was giving him an odd look with an expression he couldn't quite place. He supposed it was warranted, as the song did have to do with one of his… well, yes - _fine_ \- one of his brother's revolutions. After the short instrumental, he continued.  


_"I used to roll the dice, feel the fear in my enemies eyes-"_ The Englishman started to get a far off look in his eyes as he remembered when he was a pirate scouring the seven seas, feeling the ocean all around him. It was like there was nothing he couldn't do…. That had been fun. _"-Listen as the crowd would sing… Now the old king is dead! Long live the king!"_  


Francis caught his eye and the odd look was gone, replaced by an almost… pleading? A question.  


Arthur wasn't sure what that question was so he kept singing, pretending he hadn't seen it. He just looked down at his phone.  


_"One minute I held the key_  
_Next the walls were closed on me_  
_And I discovered that my castles stand_  
_Upon pillars of salt and pillars of sand."_  


_____ _

In the split second of pause he understood what Francis was asking. He wanted to sing the chorus with him. Arthur gave a brief nod, crossing his arms, and saw the Frenchman smile ever so slightly in thanks. Together, and many were shocked to hear how well their voices blended, they sang,  


_"I hear Jerusalem bells are ringing_  
_Roman Cavalry choirs are singing_  
_Be my mirror, my sword and shield_  
_My missionaries in a foreign field_  
_For some reason I can't explain_  
_Once you go there was never_  
_Never an honest word_  
_And that was when I ruled the world…"_  


_____ _

Francis dropped out and allowed Arthur to sing by himself again, though he did want to come in for the other repeats. Arthur nodded again, wondering slightly why the Frenchman was bothering to ask permission. Yes, it was his song, but it was the others history.  


_"It was the wicked and wild wind… Blew down the doors to let me in. Shattered windows and the sound of drums, people couldn't believe what I'd become-"_ He paused and prepared himself for the next line. Despite himself, he still flinched as he sang, _"Revolutionaries wait for my head on a silver plate, just a puppet on a lonely string… oh who would ever wanna be king?"_

Francis joined again. For a moment, Arthur could have sworn his voice had something sympathetic about it. _"I hear Jerusalem bells are ringing,  
"Roman Cavalry choirs are singing… Be my mirror, my sword and shield. My missionaries in a foreign field… For some reason I can't explain I know saint peter won't call my name." The two glanced at each other, remembering all the times they had, and still, fought. All the times they had lied to each other back then. "Never an honest word, but that was when I ruled the world."_

There was another short pause and Arthur sang the first, _"Woahaha oh."_

Francis sang the next one after a short pause. _"Woahaha oh."_

Neither was sure what made them do it, but it seemed natural to switch off. They kept doing it until the last repeat of the chorus came.

Then they both sang, a little stronger this time, _"I hear Jerusalem bells are ringing,_

 _"Roman Cavalry choirs are singing_  
_Be my mirror, my sword and shield_  
_My missionaries in a foreign field_  
_For some reason I can't explain_  
_I know Saint Peter won't call my name_  
_Never an honest word  
_ _But that was when I ruled the world…"_

_____ _

_____ _

The music slowed and finally came to a stop. Both looked up to see many nations staring, probably wondering how they had managed to get through one song together without one exploding at the other.

Ludwig leaned backward in his chair, asking tiredly, "May we go on with the meeting please?"

Both of them nodded, sharing a final glance before the meeting started back up. Maybe they could get along for a while… at least until the meeting was over anyway. Then they would be back to driving each other mad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> Song is Viva la Vida by Coldplay.


End file.
